senorita
by LuvMoon
Summary: Serena belonged TO a wealthy family, while Darien was a busboy.They had a fling when she was in vacation and got pregnant.WHAT HAPPENS WHEN HER PARENTS FIND OUT? warning:sexual scenes.
1. Chapter 1

"**SENORITA-CHAPTER 1 "**

His name, face and status were always hidden and he had that to thanks his parents.

At the time he was born, his mother, Queen of Morocco went into hiding. No one, especially the paparazzi knew where she went with their son and no one ever found out. The Queen went into a village in Spain where her best friend lived and there she stayed with her son, until her son was at the age of 8. At his 8th birthday, the Queen explained to him of who he really was and what was going to happen and this little 8 years old boy seemed to be more mature than a regular.

So, the Queen left him there with her bestfriend to raise and he was never sad nor resentful, for he realized at a very early age that his parents were only protecting him.

Days, weeks, month, years, he stayed with the family and he has never been happier. He had a brother,( the family's son) name Andrew and he had regular visits from his real parents and money was never an issue. One important lesson that he learned early on was the importance of money. He saw how people worked hard to put meals on the table and this made him appreciate more of living a normal life.

He knew that one day, he will have to take over the crown but he knew he was not being pressured. His parents were letting him grow at his own pace and when he is ready he could take his rightful place or if tragedy ever happens. He was also allowed to choose his bride, on one condition, the bride was fully happy with him and makes him happy. This was the only rule that the queen presented him. This however was trouble for him.

For at the start of the age of 18, he was a fully built young man. He had dark, blue crystal eyes with jet black hair and fully built body. Girls line up for him and go gaga over him and this, it was hard for him to resist. This was his only problem.

At the age of 22, Andrew and him wanted to start their own business so, they built their own hotel, for tourist. Their hotel was grand, and very highly rated. It was mostly preserved for high, rich people. They both worked in the hotel but although Darien own most of it he chose to work as a busboy. He was the hands on type of guy who has to physically work in order to feel satisfaction in the end of the day while Andrew dealt with the management stuff. At times Darien does help but he preferred serving tables for he knew it was the easiest way to meet girls.

They have owned their hotel for two years now and they were only at aged 24. Their business was booming rather than looming.

* * *

Serena Kensington, was 18 years of age who had no worries in the world rather than herself and boys. She was born in a wealthy family where money was never an issue. She was the most popular girl in school and everyone wants to be her friends and if you were, you had a lot of privileges. She was the popular kid who had a big heart. She did not exclude anyone nor, use her power in severity.

Summer vacation was her favourite time of the year for June was her birthday and this year, since she got her full driver's license her parents presented her a BMW sport car.

She was also going to a two months trip to Spain with her parents and was allowed to invite Mina. This was an exciting trip for her, not only because her bestfriend was going to be there, there're going to be clear blue beaches and perfect sun for them to get tanned. England didn't have many good beaches, so for this, she was really looking forward for the trip.

Packing for the trip was not easy for the two girls. They had four luggages to work with and all four were already packed but not all of the stuff that they want to bring fit in.

"Girls, what are you doing?" her mother asked looking the girls who were on top of their luggage trying to zip it up.

"Mom, our clothes won't fit." She complained.

"Look," her mom said smiling at the two girls, "you will do more shopping in there and believe me you don't need that much clothes to bring."

"Oh, that's a relief. Thanks mom."

"Uh-huh so the reason why I came here, I wanted to talk to you both about Spanish guys. I know that you two are having lots of hormones going through your body but, you need to control them. They all will be hot looking, if that's the term that you use, but do not fall or get involve with anyone." She looked really serious, and this scared Serena. "I will not tolerate it Serena and you know what my preference are. So with that said, I will give you this, my VISA card and you both could use it. There is no limit but, be careful with it. We will be leaving in two hours, be ready."

And with that said, she left them in the room, looking awe after hearing what her mom just said and seeing the Visa card on her hand.

"Do you think we will meet anyone there?" Mina asked giving up on her luggage and hoping on to Serena's king size bed.

"I hope so, I mean it doesn't hurt to flirt or even have a little fling with anyone right." Serena answered joining her.

"No, I guess not."

"Okay, but not fall in love."

"No."

Both girls went into a giggle fest and dreamt of what their trip might be.

Needles do they know, their life was about to be changed forever.

* * *

Author's note: This is my new story (August 1,2006) please Review it, I would really appreciate it. Chapters will be zooming by so, keep checking k. Much love…:) several chapters is already done, but i really want to know your reaction first... so please dont forget to review. 


	2. Chapter 2

"**SENORITA 2"**

The Kensington private jet plane landed in Spain International Airport at 2 in the afternoon and as soon as the door was opened, the family did not have to wait long for their ride for two jeeps were already parked below waiting for them.

"Oh Mina, it's hot." She exclaimed just as she stepped out of the plane. "I love it."

"Oh Ser, I am so loving this." Mina added, joining her friend.

"Let's go girls, we still have almost an hour to get to our hotel."

And with that said, off they went to their one hour-long ride to the hotel.

Just as the mom said, it took them more or less an hour to get to their hotel. The entrance of the hotel was breathtaking for it had a well laid out architectural plan.

Serena and Mina just looked at their own car windows with mouth wide opened from their amazement of the place.

When their car parked, someone opened their door, and when Serena stepped out she met his eyes and their gazed locked.

'Beautiful Eyes,' she thought, still looking at him.

"Welcome to Serenity Hotel." He spoke. His English was smooth, neither an accent nor indentation.

"Um… thank you." she answered, feeling her throat dry.

She couldn't help but stare at him and he also. Mina noticed her friend gawking at the boy maid and had to pull her back to reality.

"Serena, what are you doing?" she asked tugging her friend inside the hotel.

"He looks so cute. Beautiful eyes." She answered finally getting out of sight from him.

"Yeah, don't forget your mother's request. No mating here."

"Yeah yeah yeah. Mina, you poo-party-pooper."

"You will thank me later when you see another cute guy."

Both girls went into giggle fest again before reaching their rooms. The hotel room were large. They looked like a condo, all fully decorated rather than a hotel. There were two large bedrooms on opposite side of the hotel and one will contain her parents and the other, their room. They had their own balcony with own washroom and Jacuzzi. And the best part as Serena stated to Mina, they had 24-hour call service, meaning food.

* * *

"Drew, who was that?" Darien asked going inside the hotel after the Kensington family was out of sight.

"Oh, remember, the third riches people in England that I was talking to you about last week. The Kensington?" he saw his friend shook his head, "oh never mind, it's the Kensington's. That is their daughter, the one that you were staring at. She is young Dare, don't even think about it."

"I wasn't thinking of anything Drew. Anywho, I have like 3 or 4 in my list already so, I can't afford another headache." He answered, "but she is a beauty."

"Yeah, so is the friend."

"Uh-huh, so you don't want me to go for her and yet you are drooling over her friend?"

"Go back to work why don't you."

And with that said, Darien went to the kitchen to see if everything was in place and decided to be a waiter for the rest of the day. After seeing Serena, he was hoping that she would come down for a grab of food or go for a swim, for he really wanted to see her again. He knew she was off limits because of her age but he couldn't help but be drawn to her.

'She has the weirdest hairstyle too.' His mind was occupied with her and although he was not as interactive with the guest as he usually was, he did his job without any mistakes.

* * *

After serving for an hour or so, his wish was about to come true. Here comes two ladies, one with a funny hairstyle as he noticed heading toward the cafeteria.

He decided to charm them from the very start.

"Ladies, may I get you anything to start with?" he flashed her the million-dollar smile that always made a lady swoon.

"Um.." she turned slightly pink.

"Can we get bottled of water?" Mina answered for her.

"Coming up."

And with that, he left to get their orders. He knew his smile worked for she could barely answer.

"Serena, its very noticeable you know." Mina said almost in a whisper.

"I can't help it. He is just gorgeous." She answered looking back to where he was.

"Well try not to be so, obvious." She smiled, "here he comes."

"Ladies, here you go. So anything you want to eat?"

"Um… can we just get a large order of nachos?" their gazed locked.

"You can."

Still staring at each other.

"Ahem..AHEM.." Mina purposely had to distract them.

"I will get your orders, excuse me."

He never felt like this before and he knew he had to end it for she was too young for him.

"Hey Matt, can you take over table two please, I have to be elsewhere."

He decided that this was for the best before actually getting himself to trouble. He could have plenty of women when ever he wants, but deep inside he really wanted her.

At the table, Matt delivered their nachos. Seeing him approach their table and not seeing Darien anywhere made her a bit sad. She really wanted to see him again and again.

"Serena, see you scared him off." Mina started accompanied with a smile.

"Oh shush it. I wonder why he is not here anymore?" she said looking around for him.

"Serena, don't get stuck on him, we have two months to look for a guy here."

"I guess, but he is just, ohhhhh… so cute."

"You know who I think is cute?" Mina said while her mouth was full of nachos, "the person who checked us in."

"I believe his name tag read Andrew."

"Well, I guess Andrew it is," she laughed, "we shall meet again."

"Yeah and you tell me not to get stuck on just one."

The girls ate the large nachos and after that, decided to just lounge inside their hotel.

After a bit more of chatting, Mina fell asleep while Serena was wide-awake. This was her time, she thought, to go look for Darien.

She slowly crept out the door and headed toward the elevator. She also changed before that to more provocative clothing. She was wearing short short skirt, where, if she bent down anyone could see the two curve of her buttocks and a tank top that revealed a lot of cleavage. She may be eighteen years of age, but she was fully developed and as she had used to her advantage before, she had a figure that every girls envy and die for.

This little getaway was about to stir her inside out, more than she had asked for, for this trip.

* * *

_Author's note: Please Review. Next chapter is coming up… I know I said there's a sexual scene warning, in couple chapters ahead, there will be…_


	3. Chapter 3

"**SENORITA 3"**

"Senorita?"

She spun so fast that she lost her balance. She was walking through the garden and was mesmerized to all the beautiful flowers that she was caught off guard when she heard someone behind her.

She was then on the ground clutching her ankle.

"Senorita, I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you." Darien knelt down to see if her ankle was okay.

"That's okay. I didn't know someone else was here." She said, looking at him.

"I don't usually find tourist around this area, for they all rather be in the pool or in the beach." He said, caressing her ankle, checking for scratches or anything.

This made her blush.

"I think I am okay. Thank you…" she said, getting up from the ground.

"Darien." He said offering his hand to her.

"Serena." she answered taking his hand for a handshake.

There they stood, still holding hands and looking at each other's eyes.

Serena was the first to let her hand go from his grip and was about to leave for the situation was really weird, even for her, but before she could get any further than ten foot step he called out to her. This time she turned around slowly.

"I was wondering, will you be going to the club tonight?" he asked slowly approaching her.

"We just got here and I really don't know where the clubs are."

"Well everynight, some of the employees wait for people who wants to go clubbing right at the main entrance and a bus will come pick them up and drop them off to different clubs. If you and your friend are interested, you both could meet us there tonight."

"Um… we will see. I have to get back to you with that. Thank you."

"We leave the place at 1130pm so be there before that."

"Thank you." and with that she left him and headed to her hotel suit to tell Mina about her encounter with Darien.

Inside the hotel suit, Mina just finished taking a shower when Serena entered.

"How was your sleep, sleeping beauty?" she asked flopping herself to the bed.

"Good, but was surprise that you were not here when I woke up. So um… where have you been?"

"Taking to Darien." She smiled followed with a giggle.

"You didn't," she asked, not really surprised though, "so that is his name. So what you guys talk about."

"Oh he asked if we wanted to go clubbing with them tonight. And every night. He just told me that the hotel crew waits for people who want to go clubbing with them at the main entrance and that they leave at 1130. So, what do you think?"

"I don't know Serena, I mean, we haven't been here long enough to know what we are suppose to do and another thing is that we don't know anything about him."

"I know but isn't that the risk that we are willing to go through?" her smile was from one ear to another.

"Should we ask your mom though?" Mina asked.

And just as she asked that, there was a knock on their door.

When Serena opened it, there stood her mother.

"Mom, we were just talking about you."

"Really?" she asked entering the girls room. "So, what were you saying about me."

"Oh nothing about you, its about us. We were wondering if it was okay for us to go clubbing. I mean, a lot of tourist apparently do go and they are around our age." She said slightly stretching out the truth.

The two girls looked at her mother with such curiosity while she thought of an answer.

"I suppose it is okay. As long as the two of you stick together and that you two are old enough to be trusted. Just don't break that trust." She looked really scary when she had a serious conversation with them.

"Oh mom, thank you." she went up to her and gave her a big tight squeeze hug.

"You're welcome sweetheart. Just don't break my trust. I just came here to see if you both already unpacked."

"Just about there Mrs. Kensington." Mina answered.

"Alright, just be careful of who you meet okay."

Just as she said that, she closed the door behind her.

Inside the room, the two girls squeaked for they were going to go clubbing.

For the rest of the afternoon, they just rested inside their suit, before getting ready to go clubbing. Serena was looking forward to seeing Darien again and Mina was hoping to spend time with Andrew.

Both girls had their own agenda, inside their heads.

"Mina how do I look?" she asked turning around to face her friend. "Tell me the truth."

"Honestly, you look too sluty." At first gave her friend with a serious face then when she saw Serena with mouth ajar, she burst out laughing.

"I am kidding, oh my goodness. Sere, you look hot."

"Thanks Mina. I think. You look hot too."

After a few spray of their favourite perfume, they took their little purse and headed down to the main entrance.

At the main entrance, several tourists were waiting for the bus to arrive. Darien and Andrew don't usually take the bus rather drove their sports car, and surrounded themselves with several girls, but this time, they waited in front of the hotel entrance with their car but no girls.

"Dare, I don't think they will show up." Andrew said, getting himself up from the sitting at the stair steps and heading toward Darien, who was leaning on his car.

"Lets wait it out a bit, yeah?" he said, not budging.

Just then two girls, one of them with the funny hairstyle appeared in the main entrance doorway.

Darien just had a smirk on his lips and was enjoying the view. Serena noticed him staring and this made her cheeks pinker. Andrew also couldn't resist looking at Mina. She also couldn't help but stare back.

Darien and Andrew both met them at the bottom of the stair case.

"Ladies, you look fine." Darien started.

"Shall we?" Andrew asked, both offering their hands to them. The two girls looked at each other and giggled and took their hands.

The guys led them to the car and opened the door for them.

Just inside the car, Serena seemed to have forgotten that they were supposed to go in a bus. Though, she preferred to be in a car any day.

Less than a few minutes ride, they had arrived in a club that was called Cave. There was a reason why it was called cave for the club was built under a cave.

Inside the cave, the dance room was packed. On the far corner of the cave, surrounding the dance floor, it was bar all around and alcohol was free all night long.

Once they were inside, the music blasted in their ears and Darien and Andrew were well known. It seemed that everyone knew them and all the girls were throwing themselves to them, but there was only one girl on their hand, which were Serena and Mina.

Darien left Serena with Mina and Andrew to get them some rum and coke and that was the only time he ever left her alone. The whole night, he was all over her.

After a couple of drinks they were all heated up and was ready to party.

"Senorita, dance with me." Darien said, not waiting for her answer and pulling her against him.

They danced and danced and danced until 3 in the morning.

In the dance floor, Serena and Darien were all over each other, with much groping of here and there. They were bouncing and swaying to the music and Serena was putting a lot of sexy flair on her dancing that was making Darien's manhood really hard. This she felt and gave a smirk smile in discreet.

"Senorita," he whispered on her ears, and turned her around to him and held her really close to his body that both their hips were closely joined together. "You are doing something to me."

"Really?" she said smiling and arching her body pressing it even more to his.

"We shouldn't do this, you know that." He answered air brushing his lips to hers.

"Hmm… but I really, really," licking her lips, "like you."

And with that said, he cupped her face and landed his lips to hers. They danced and kissed at the same time. They felt like they were in fire and the kissed was heating them up even more.

"Um…Sere?" Mina tapped her shoulder. "It's time to go home."

This seemed to have disturbed their hot make out and both turned to their friends with a smile.

"Let's go senorita." Darien said, leading her out of the cave.

The cold breeze encircled them just as they stepped outside and Darien drove the girls to their hotel. They also walked in hand and hand to their rooms and just outside their door, they continued their makeout session. After a few minutes of tongue actions they finally said their goodbyes.

They saw them close the door behind them and the two gents went on their way.

"Darien, what are we doing?" Andrew asked as they got to the elevator.

"Man, I would tell you but I myself don't know."

"They are young."

"I know but old enough."

"So, are you letting your other women go?"

"No, I am about to meet one now."

"Darien!"

"Maybe I will, but now, I won't. If this thing with Serena and me takes the serious turn, maybe I will. I am not going to make any promises but time will tell."

"I hope you know what you are doing man. Either way I'm at your back. The conversation ended with a smile.

Inside the hotel however, the two girls tried to contain their moves and laughter but a little squeak here and there, they just couldn't help it.

"Sere, we have to be careful. We should let them come here. What if your mom sees?" Mina said, in a whisper and plunging herself to her bed.

"I know," she giggled, "okay we have to be careful."

After brushing and washing their faces and changing to their nightgowns they dropped to a deep sleep at once when their head touched their pillows.

Needless do they know, this was going to be their life for the next month.

* * *

**_hope you all like it:) _**


	4. Chapter 4 finish

**_Authors note: here is the second half of the chapter. if you head down the page you will see the additional, quite long :)_**

* * *

"**SENORITA 4"**

It was 3 in the afternoon when they finally woke up. They have been sleeping for more than ten hours and their stomach were churning like it has not been fed for more than a week.

It was actually her stomach that made her wake up. She also woke up Mina in turn, for she needed food in her stomach and she figured that Mina did too.

Not much word was exchanged between the two when they were changing.

After almost an hour of getting ready, they were finally going to head out the door. They could have ordered something to their room, but they decided to head to the cafeteria for they were in hunt for two guys.

They also purposely walked the other way, which passed through the main entrance, meaning passing the check in/out counter. This was Mina's suggestion, and Serena couldn't help but just follow.

"Ladies, finally awake I see." Andrew greeted as they approached the counter.

"Hey Andrew," they both chimed with no enthusiasm.

"Mmm, will you ladies be okay for tonight?"

"Of course," Mina answered chirping up a bit.

"Serena, I believe Darien has been looking for you since he woke up."

"I'll go find him," she answered, not able to hide her smile, "Mina see you at the cafeteria okay."

And with that said, she headed to the cafeteria hoping to find him there.

She looked around the place but he was not there. She had high hopes of finding him in the cafeteria, serving or something but he was not.

"Excuse me, I am looking for Darien?" she asked the first server that she saw.

"He is not here mam, he has gone somewhere else." The waiter answered.

"Thank you."

She stood there thinking of where he might be and just like an epiphany; she dashed out of the door. She headed to the rose garden that she had seen him yesterday.

'He has got to be here,' she thought.

When she reached the place, she looked around and saw no one.

'He was right, this place is deserted, no tourist at all.' She thought still looking around.

She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't hear him come near her and wrapped his arms around her tiny waist.

She yelped and turned around to find herself face front with Darien.

"Hello Senorita." He greeted.

"Oh, you scared me. Afternoon." She answered.

He didn't let her go off his embrace rather tightened his arms more and gave her a quick peck on the lips. The quick peck soon turned into a hot make out session.

The kiss lasted for more than it should have, but neither could get enough.

After a mindblowing thirty minutes or more of kissing, they finally stopped to get some air.

"Wow" he said, "I never kissed anyone like that, so much passion and that long."

She just smiled, still trying to regain her composer.

"Yeah tell me about it." She finally said, after catching up with her breathes.

"I can hear your stomach Senorita, lets go get you something to eat." And with that said, he took her hand and led her to the cafeteria.

"Darien, won't you get into trouble if they see you with a tourist?" she asked.

"Um, technically yes, but there's a reason why I won't get into trouble but I will tell you that later. So, what about you, won't you get into trouble being seen with a bus boy?" he answered, turning around to see her reaction.

"Well… yes." She stammered, "and that is why we have to be discreet about it. I mean, you know what I mean."

"I get it Senorita, no need to worry." And with that said, they reached the cafeteria and saw Mina and Andrew sitting with a million of foods in front of them.

"Serena, I have been here waiting for so long, where you been? Hey Darien." Mina said, with her mouth half full.

"I am sorry, just umm.. got caught with something." She answered sitting beside her friend. "I am starving." And with that she digs into the plateful of foods.

The two guys that sat in front of them were amaze of how the two petite ladies were putting on that much of food in them and be that slim at the same time.

No one talked, until the two ladies were too full to put another thing on their mouth. They sat there, slightly slanted and stared at the two guys that was staring at them from the very beginning.

* * *

_**Additional to the chapter**_

* * *

"So do you two ladies always eat like that?" Andrew asked in amazement. 

"Yup!" both ladies answered at the same time.

"We have to go back to work, so about tonight, same place, same time?" Andrew asked standing up from his chair.

Serena looked at Darien and Mina alternately and gave Andrew a sly smile.

"Actually, Drew, I am was planning a night with Serena. If that is okay with you two, I want to take her somewhere."

Andrew just looked at him and not knowing what to say. He knew that Darien was conniving when it comes to girls and that he treats them well but for some reason he didn't want to see Serena get hurt. She is too innocent with a big heart and didn't want Darien to play her. But at the same time he could only warn him.

"Um, sure, I mean if that is okay with Mina." He answered looking at Mina.

"I think so." Mina answered not really sure of what to say.

"Well that is settled. So we will see you ladies later tonight." Darien ended and both men headed back to work.

"Dude, I don't want you to play with Serena. She is innocent with a big heart." Andrew started to Darien as they reached his office and closed the door behind them.

They sat down on their leather chairs and both looked serious.

"I am not going to play her Drew and yes, I do have other girls on my hands right now but this will not last. I mean, she will go back to England and that is it."

"But I can tell she is getting heavily involved with you. I know this is the first time I am going to warn you but man, you need to take it slow with her. She is too nice to hurt."

"Drew you worry too much."

"So where are you planning to take her anyway?"

"Oh, one of the scenery right on the cliff of the ocean. I never took anyone there, not even you and I am the only that knows that."

"So, why her then?"

"I don't know. I feel different for her. I mean, my feelings are so different from the others that I have dated before."

"Does that mean you will take this seriously?" Andrew asked giving him a smirk.

"I might but still cautious for I don't want my heart to be broken too you know."

"Oh, very sentimental."

"Oh shut up. Go back to work."

And with that said, they headed back to work.

* * *

Outside there office, the two ladies were lounging beside the pool both in two-piece bikini. 

"So Serena, exactly what is going on with you and Darien?"

"I don't know but Mina, this is only our second time to be out, do you think this is going too fast?"

"I think so, but how do you feel about him?"

"I think I am falling for him."

"SERENA!"

"I know I shouldn't but I mean its hard not to. I mean, how do you feel about Andrew?"

"I guess so. I get it but we should get attached remember."

"I know."

* * *

Afternoon turned to evening and evening to night. 

"Mina, hurry up, we are late."

"I am coming. Hold your horses will you."

The girls were dress to kill and any girls looking at them would die to be them. They were equally polished and a big heart to go along with their good looks.

"WOW!" it was the only word that he could find to describe her and he was so happy that he was the only guy she was looking at.

"You look beautiful," he greeted.

"Thank you," she answered.

Andrew was in the same boat with Mina. He was dumbstruck by her beauty and couldn't find any word to tell her.

After saying their goodbye, Serena got inside Darien's Mercedes sport car.

"So, exactly where are you taking me?" she asked.

"Um, lets make it a surprise okay."

"Alright. Um… Darien…"

"Yeah," he looked at her, "are you okay?"

"I am." She answered, "I just want to know if you are serious about me. I mean if you are not, I am okay with that too I mean I may see you again, and you I know that you do this a lot and because of your pretty face and body I can understand but I-"

"Serena, I will take this seriously. We may not see each other again, but I want you to at least remember me and our time together. If this goes anywhere else, we will have to take it one time at a time okay."

"Okay," she answered half satisfied with his answer.

"Well, since that is cleared up, we are here."

He helped Serena out of the car and Serena was taken too much to notice him taking out a picnic basket and a blanket.

The scenery was breathtaking and Serena was just in awe. The cliff was high and the ocean was clear deep blue and the moon was just round and shining right to them. Serena just stood almost to the edge and not noticing Darien setting up. He was okay to do everything though, for he was hoping Serena would fall inlove with the place as he had.

After setting up the blanket and opening up the basket, he went toward Serena and wrapped his arms around her waist.

He buried his face on her long hair that was hanging down her shoulder and he slightly nibbled on her neck. He couldn't take his face out of her neck for she smelled too good to stop. He didn't want the night to end for he wanted to hold her there for a very long time. The weather cooperated with them and there was not a sign of dark clouds in sight.

"Senorita," he whispered, "lets go to the blanket, for I know you must be starving."

She just giggled for he nibbled on her neck harder and this time it tickled it.

"I am," she answered turning her whole body to face him, "but before I go and stuff myself, I want to do this," and with that said, she slowly brought her lips toward his and plunge a sensuous kiss. After a few minutes of tongue play and enticing kiss, she released his lips and took one of his hands that was wrapped around her slim waist and pulled him to the blanket.

"Hmm, this looks so good." She said, sitting down on the blanket and looking at all the foods that he brought. There were pasta, different types of fruits, sandwiches, and many more.

"You will spoil me," she said after taking a full bite of a green fruit that she has never seen before.

"Do you know what you are eating?" he asked looking surprise for she just grabbed something that she might not know.

"Um," she started, "no, but I am glad I chose it for it is delicious."

"Well," he laughed, taking one for himself, "that would be guava."

"Guava, hmm very exotic."

They ate mostly the fruits and chatted about England. After tonight, he can surely tell everything about what England would be. Needless does she know, his family is somewhat related to the Royal family. But that will not be in the conversation tonight.

This time, it was she who packed up the basket for they wanted to lie down and look up at all the beautiful stars that were staring down at them.

With a pillow and an extra blanket, they laid there, all arms wrapped around each other.

"So, are you just going to be a busboy your entire life?" she asked, admiring his face in the midst of the night.

"Actually, I only have a year to be a busboy and then I have to take my rightful place in my family generation." He answered looking deep inside her eyes.

"Um, what?" looking confused.

"Well, it's a long history of my family and when I turn 25 I have to take my rightful place but only when I am ready and I feel that I am ready and that I have learned enough to take with me to follow my dad's footsteps."

"Okay, now I am more confused."

"Nevermind," he answered facing her fully. She was lying on her back and he on his side.

He was staring right into her eyes and slowly moving his lips toward hers and when his lips met hers, an electric shot through him. He descended a longing, wanting kiss and this involved nipping on her lower lips making her moan and tracing the lower portion of her lips with his tongue making her quiver.

While this was happening, his hands were also doing something under the blanket. His hand that was placed on her abdominal, slowly went under her tank top and slowly moving upward until it found her lace bra. There it stayed with his index finger tracing her harden nipples on top of the bra. Then, he pushed her bra and cupped her breast in full force.

This didn't hurt her rather sent an sensual pleasure all over her body. He then pinched her tender hard nipple making her put her arms around the nape of his neck and pulling his lips on her even more.

But after playing with both of her breast, he stopped kissing her and also stopped playing with her.

He sat up, looked at her and smiled.

"I want you right here and right now, for you look so beautiful but I am not going to take advantage of you." he said, straightening out her bra and top.

"I want you so bad, and your body just make me go crazy but I respect you."

"Um," she answered, not knowing what to say.

"Don't take this the wrong way please. I want you, you have no idea," he said reassuring her and giving her a peck on the lips as she sat up, "but I have to be the one to control this. I am so sorry, but if you are not so disappointed, I want to continue what we have if you still want."

"As long as you still want me," she answered giving him an unsure smile.

"I want you, you don't worry about that." He answered taking her into his arms and giving her a big squeeze.

'_I need to get rid of all my girls first,' he thought._

He was smiling really wide for he was finally opening his heart.

They cuddled there for more than an hour or so talking about anything that they could think of .

Just as the weather was getting chilli they figured that it was time to head back.

The drive back was refreshing, the widows down and cold breeze was swaying to them and Darien held her hands the whole time. Serena was falling for him hard and this has just been the third day of knowing each other.

He was also a gentleman for he opens every door to him and this made her special.

Inside the hotel, they honestly forgot to keep their little fling on the secret side and with that said, they were in full makeout session starting from the elevator and until they were in front of her hotel room.

"Oh before I forget Senorita, I will be out of town for 2-3 weeks tops."

"What?" she answered sounding really shocked.

"I have to do some family stuff and that involves me going to Morocco. But no worry, I will call you everyday and when I get back it will only be me and you and a lot of this-" and this involved several kisses on her lips.

"But why?" she asked pouting.

"I know I should have told you earlier, but I really need to go. Please don't be mad." Now it was his turn to pout like a puppy.

Serena on the other hand couldn't resist and couldn't stay mad at him after seeing his cute handsome puppy face.

"Okay, but once you get home you owe me every minute of your time."

"I promise."

After a few more stolen kisses, they said good night and she headed inside her hotel room.

Needless did they know, a couple that was a close friends of her mother saw her kissing a guy as they were getting inside their hotel room. They did however just took a glimpse of Darien but clearly saw what was going on.


	5. Chapter 5

"**Senorita 5"**

It was five in the morning when he secretly got into a car and was driven straight to the airport. His visits to his hometown and to the palace have to discreet for the paparazzi do not know his identity yet. But after a year or so, he will take his rightful place. This include being introduced to the public and letting his life as a free man go. He has been secretly going to his hometown every 3 months for the past year to learn all that he needs to know from his parents and what is expected of him once he takes the throne.

He owned his own jet and that meant he will be directly flown to his house.

"Good morning sir." Paul, the pilot greeted.

"Morning Paul." He smiled, "how will the flight be, you think?"

"I think we will have a smooth ride sir."

"Good," he said taking his place inside the plane, "shall we fly?"

"Ready to go sir."

With that said, Paul the pilot started the jet and Darien retreated back to sleep.

* * *

"Mina?" Serena whispered.

"Serena, it is not noon yet, go back to sleep."

"But Min, I can't sleep. Darien is gone for three weeks and I can't do this. I can't stop thinking about him."

"Sere, he will be back okay. Now go to sleep."

"You suck, I can't sleep."

With that said she went outside their bedroom and got herself some orange juice.

She sat at the leather sofa staring at the ocean view from their living room. She was so lost in thought that she didn't notice her mother sitting across her.

"My dear, you seem far."

No answer.

"Serena," her mother said in a louder tone, "hello to Serena."

"Oh mother, I didn't noticed you," she nervously laughed, "sorry."

"That's okay. What were you thinking of?"

"Um, well, nothing really."

"Really? It doesn't have to do with anything about a dark haired guy, does it?"

Serena chocked on her orange juice and just looked at her mother nervously.

"Serena, one of my friends here saw you kissing a 'dark hair man'. Now, remember what I said to you before we left?"

"Um, yes mother."

"Well do you want to tell me about it?"

"It's nothing serious mother. I mean, I am… well, I don't think it is serious."

"It better not be Serena. I want someone better for you. I mean, I can not be embarrassed from the society if my daughter introduced a man that is not in our rank. Can you honestly picture that?"

"But mother," she stopped and thought about what she was about to say.

"No buts Serena, I mean what I said. You may fool around but after three months we are gone from this place and I don't want to know anything about you falling for anyone."

"Yes mother."

"And sweetie you will find someone better and more in our world. You can have fun Serena but that is it."

And with that said, she stood up and left Serena almost in tears.

'How am I suppose to tell my mother that Darien is a busboy and that I have fallen for him already?'

She sat there lost in thought again, trying to decide how she will convince her mother to accept Darien, but she knew her mother too well, and that means she will never give Darien a second of her time.

"Serena…Serena…Serena."

"Mina! Sorry I didn't see you or hear you come out of the room."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah… no. I just had a talk with my mom and she just reminded me that I was not to fall for anyone here."

"Serena, what about Darien?"

"I don't know… I don't know." She answered in almost a whisper.

* * *

"That was a smooth ride Paul, just as predicted. Thank you."

He then went to a black limo and was then driven to the palace. He then had to put a disguise in the limo so that even if the paparazzi were outside the palace they would not capture his true identity.

He had to put a wig, a long hair wig and fake glasses. He still looked still 'hot' even with the disguise.

The ride to the palace was only half an hour. During the ride Darien always enjoyed the ride and being home. He saw the potential in his country and how he was going to be building it higher and richer in everything.

"Sir, we are here." The driver said, disturbing his thoughts about the future. He was thinking of bringing Serena in his world, showing her where he really came from and was excited to telling her the truth.

"Thank you," he answered and hurriedly went into the palace in the back door.

The palace was similar to the Buckingham palace but had more historic and architectural affect to it. There were more than 100 bedrooms and more washroom than the bedroom itself. The royal family had its own park behind the palace and its own pond that can fit more than a hundred boats.

Darien didn't enjoy the life that the palace offer but he does not regret or grudge his parents decision of his residing in a low, poorer area for he met his 'brother' Andrew and learned the life of the average people.

As he reached the inside the house he heard some soft talking as he passed the kitchen.

As he decided to take a peak, there he saw two maids carrying two trays of breakfast. He figured his parents were about to have breakfast and therefore decided to join them.

"Morning Mom, Dad," he greeted and landed a peck on her cheeks

"Oh Darien, you made it. How was your flight?"

"It was okay. I got some sleep but overall good, smooth flight." He answered taking his place in the seat in front of his mother.

"That's good to hear son. How is your business and how is Andrew?" his father asked as he took a spoonful of pancake in his mouth.

"Everything is good at my end and Andrew is well, Andrew. He is okay and he doesn't know yet that I will be handing the hotel to him soon."

"Well I hope everything goes as plan. These three weeks of your stay will finalize everything and you will basically have learned everything that you need to know about being a King. But sweetheart we are not rushing you. it will be your decision when the ceremony will take place." His mother reassured him.

"Anyways, what about a queen on your side?"

"Mom, are you really wanting grandchildren?" he answered after chewing his foods.

"Yes Darien. Look at us, we are old and we want grandchildren to raise and spoilt and to occupy us." She answered with a laugh.

"Well, there is one special girl in mind."

"Really, you don't mean many do you?" his father asked curiously.

"Dad, no. I mean this girl is really special. The only thing is she is a bit younger than me and she doesn't know my real identity yet. I am afraid that once she finds out she will not trust me anymore."

"IF she really loves you for who you are Darien, that would not matter."

"Thanks mom."

He always enjoyed the company with his parents and that's one grudge that he has on them because he did not grow up with them. But he decided that he was too old to have grudges and that he let the subject go.

After breakfast he went straight to work with his parents. He had to learn about the money circulation in the family and how much of a value they really have. He also had to learn all the politics behind the family and with the outside world. He also had to learn the government way of doing and how he has the last word to everything. Even though they are in the modern world, this royal family has the last say to everything that the government does specially if it involves the people.

His whole day was spent in his parents office, trying to get familiarizes to everything. The next three weeks, he will be doing the exact same thing and meeting several important people that he will be working with.

He also had to learn to manage the properties of not only their hometown but the other properties around the world. The royal family has at least 10 more grand palaces around the world.

This was exhausting for him and what was worse was, he got Serena on his mind and she was not leaving him alone.

* * *

"Serena, you have to eat." Mina said encouraging her friend to eat.

"I miss him a lot."

"You are just infatuated Serena. Look, look over there, that guys is really hot."

Mina was trying so hard to distract her but nothing seem to work.

"Mina," she said sheepishly.

"Yes Serena?"

"I think I will give him my innocence."

"WHAT?" Mina bowled that all the people in the cafeteria stared at them.

"Cool your jet will ya?"

"Sorry, I didn't mean for that to come out like that."

"Well, he is special enough and I really want to give it to him."

"Serena, please think this through."

"I have and I think I will go have a nap."

"Serena, you are making the biggest mistake ever. You don't even know him."

"Well, I made up my mind and once he gets back, I am giving it to him."

And with that said, she left Mina dumbstruck, sitting alone in the cafeteria.

* * *

_A/N: I have done several chapters but I wont post them up until I get reviews lolz… I know its evil but I love hearing from you all._

_next chapters – reunited_

_loss of innocence _

_broken hearted._

_Stay tune…. There are lots of twist and turn that will surprise you…_


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you all for the reviews... keep them coming... :) 

"**SENORITA 6"**

The serene of the palace was just breathtaking and Darien couldn't think of any other girl to show this and share the experience with than Serena. She has lingered on his mind the whole time he was there. The training finished two days earlier than expected and Darien's head seemed to have gotten 'big' as he said to his parents.

"You seem to be far my sweetie." His mother said approaching him and joining him at the grand balcony overseeing the pond of the palace.

"Mother," he answered not taking his eyes off the scenery, "I have never felt this strong for anyone. I mean, I have been with a lot of women but never felt like this until Serena."

"Serena is it?" his mother smiled.

"Yes mother, that's her name."

"I believe my dear you have found the one."

"I think so too mother. But the problem is that, her parents do not want her to associate with anyone lower than her class."

"But sweetie, you are even higher."

"I know that mom, but she doesn't."

"Well time will tell. You just have to see if she feels the same way. And Darien, if she is the one, don't fool around anymore."

"I was not intending to mom. I mean, I don't even think of any other girls or for example in the office, all the girls were staring and flashing anything my way today and all I was thinking of was Serena."

"OH dear, my little boy has grown up so much. Oh Darien, I believe you have smitten by love."

"Oh mom, do you have to be so corny."

"Just remember that your father and I will support you as long as you are happy okay."

"Thank you Mom."

The mother and son just stood side by side admiring the setting sun.

"OH, mom before you leave," he said as his mother was leaving, " I am heading home a day early. I need to sort things out a lot of things back in Spain."

"Sure sweetie, I will see you at dinner."

* * *

"That was a good flight Paul."

"No problem sir. Have a good day sir."

He got into his sport car and headed straight to the hotel hoping Andrew would be awake in 5 o'clock in the morning.

The ride was exhilarating for the chilli morning wind was blowing against his face and his hair. The only thought that was on his mind was Serena. He couldn't wait to see and spend time with her. She has driven him crazy the whole three weeks and now he was actually feeling butterflies on his stomach.

Just as he parked his car, he put on a hat and hoped no one was awake yet so that he could sneak into the office without anyone noticing him.

Inside the office, Andrew was looking over the finance of the hotel and was very into the papers that he didn't even notice the handle of the door turning.

"Drew?" Darien started as he closed the door behind him.

Andrew was startled by his voice and was surprised to see him a day early.

Darien however couldn't control his laughter because of Andrews's startled face.

"Must you creep on me like that?"

"Sorry dude," he said settling down and taking the seat across Andrew, " but you should have seen your face man."

"Thanks," he smiled, "but are you not a day early?"  
"Yeah I am," he answered, "I need to fix some stuff."

"You mean, fix the girl problems?"

"Yeah, but how did you know?"  
"Oh, it must be because of the girl name Serena. I mean, Dare, I have never seen anyone look so down because you were not here. She did not let anyone talk to her, meaning guys and every time she talks it's Darien this and Darien that."

"Really?"

"Yeah. And by the smile on your face I can see you were feeling the same way."

"Yup. That's why I came back a day early. I need to let all the girls that I am done fooling and just fixing on to Serena."

"Wow, big step dude. How are you supposed to do that? I mean to her you are only a busboy. You know her parents are not going to approve your relationship."

"I know, and I am hoping that the ceremony will take place before we will tell them."

"Well good luck to you then bro, but I have to tell you something."

"And?"

"Well remember Beryl?"

This triggered something to Darien that made him jerk himself straight up on his chair and stared at Andrew with bewildered eyes.

"Well she is here. This is her fourth visit for the last 3 months."

"Oh man, I ended it with her the last time she came here. I thought I got rid of her?"

"Well I think you have to deal with her first before you even think of a future with Serena."

"Thanks man. Umm, cover for me if Serena starts asking about me."

"Yeah dare."

It was nearing lunch when he first knocked on a door that belonged to one of his lovers.

"Darien, oh where have you been?"

"Katie," he answered trying to get away from her embrace, "I just came to say that what we had was fun and we both agreed that it was just for fun, so I am here to actually end it."

"Wow, that was direct."

"Um, yeah. Sorry but I need to do this."

"I guess you found that special one huh."

"Um you can say that. So, friends?"

"I guess so. We had fun though."

"Thanks."

And with the last embrace, they parted.

"WOW, one down, 6 to go, including Beryl." He said to himself.

"Kelly,"

"I am sorry to do this, thank you for understanding."

"Debbie,"

"I am sorry to do this, thank you for understanding."

"Jane,"

"I am sorry to do this, thank you for understanding."

"Lesley,"

"I am sorry to do this, thank you for understanding."

"Bell,"

"I am sorry to do this, thank you for understanding."

"Victoria,"

"I am sorry to do this, thank you for understanding."

This took him the whole day to finish. He was so tired of saying the whole thing over and over again that he didn't want to face Beryl the same day.

He thought, as long as Beryl did not see him or run into him, he was safe and his relationship with Serena would be safe. He was in no mood of repeating himself over and over again because he knew that one word would not satisfy Beryl. So he decided to leave it another day. The day has finally come to an end and he will soon be on Serena's embrace and he will soon once again feel complete.

* * *

"Serena, where are you going? It is five in the morning."

"Oh I am just changing. I am so excited. Today is the day I am going to see him. Finally time has come to its senses and letting me see him again. About time don't you think."

"Okay. I get that you want to see him but umm it's five in the morning."

"I know and I have the feeling that he will be here soon. Don't look at me like that. I know it sounds crazy but he will be here soon."

"I think you have lost your mind Serena."

"Yeah, I lost it all to him. AHHH so excited."  
"Keep your voice down will ya. Your parents is going to hear this"

"Sorry, go back to sleep. I am just going to take a walk ok."

"Serena…" but before she could finish her sentence Serena was already out of the door. Mina was contemplating if she should go after her friend or go back to sleep. The sleep won, for she knew nothing would happen to her friend. But to her, she knew it was her sleep talking, not her senses.

Serena on the other hand tiptoed her way out to the door. She didn't know where to go exactly because it was only the staff that was awake and she didn't even know if Darien already landed. But she was too excited to care where she ended up so she just decided to let her feet guide her.

Once she got out of the elevator and headed toward the pool area, she noticed how serene the place was. There was no children roaming around, no people around and she just stood there staring out of space letting the cool breeze surround her whole body and smelling the fresh air. This was the kind of air that everyone should be breathing, not the congested, polluted air like England has. After a few minutes of just enjoying the breeze she walked around the pool admiring the clean water and how inviting it looked.

After walking around the pools so many times her feet led her toward the shed where no tourist usually go. This shed contained the flowers that Darien mends.

She entered without fear and turned on the light. The flowers were beautiful with their roses up in the air and in full bloom. She was so caught up at the sight of the flowers that she didn't hear someone approaching her from the back.

"I see that you are as eager to see me just like I am eager to see you."

After a few deep breaths and calming her heart beat down, and after realizing it was Darien, she gave a loud shriek and turned herself in full speed and lounge herself to his chest. There he gave her the tightest squeeze she has ever received.

"Oh I have missed you so."

"I have missed you too Senorita."

And just like that, she raised her face toward his and he landed his soft lips to her full red lips. The hunger and the wanting all in one was put into the kiss that they both longed for. She was melting from the taste of his kiss that she had to rely on his support for her knees were giving way.

After minutes, well more than minutes of heated make out session, they were both in need of air.

"I wanted to see you before everyone in the hotel wakes up and before I head down to work again and I was hoping you would were feeling the same way and for some odd reason my feet led me here." He started, still holding her in his arms.

"I felt the same way." She answered still holding him quite tightly, " and I too let my feet lead the way. I didn't expect to see you here."

"Well Senorita, I want to spend time with you and tell you everything that I have been hiding from you. I really want to take this relationship seriously so, what do you say, go out with me tonight?"

"I too want to take this seriously. This includes fighting off my parents and proving to them that ranks in the society does not matter. I want to fight for you and I also have a surprise for you. So yeah, tonight it is."

"I've missed you Senorita."

"I have missed you. For tonight Darien, can we go somewhere private?"

"Of course. I have the perfect place. My place. I can cook you dinner."

"Really? Oh, that would be sweet."

"Well Senorita, I will see you tonight. Time for me to work."

And after a few stolen kisses they finally let each other go. Serena was so excited that she decided to go and wake her friend up and share her story.

* * *

A/N: More chapters to come…. Which has been written already… but I want to know what you are thinking…so let me know k… Reviews…

-loss of innocence is coming up in the next chapter THANKS!


	7. Chapter 7

**Senorita 7**

"_Tonight will be the night." _She sang as she twirled around her hotel room. She did not hear nor care who, where and how silly she looked. All she could think of was giving her innocence to Darien. She felt like she was floating on thin clouds and with this she did not hear the door open.

"Serena?" No answer.

"Serena!"

This time it distracted her and caught her attention.

"Mother," she answered, with a blushing smile.

"You seem happy?" her mother asked as she proceeded toward her daughter. "You look pretty my dear. Where are you off to?"

"Um, well mom, I am going to the club tonight." She answered with a shiver due to the sight of her mother looking at her so curiously.

"Okay my dear as long as you remember what I told you about falling in love with the boys here. Oh sweetie you look so pretty." As she said this, she touched Serena's shoulder and felt her daughter quiver.

"Sweetie are you okay?"

"Yeah mom. Um, well, um please tell Mina that I will wait for her at the reception area."

"Okay dear, have fun."

"Thanks mom." And with that she bolted out of the door and was thankful that she talked to Mina before about her plan or else it might not have gone through, as it should.

As she entered the elevator she felt a twinge of guilt rush over her for she hated lying to her mother. She wanted to tell her that she was falling for a guy but at the same time she did not want to disappoint her mother. Although the guilt was rushing her body like a drug trying to kill the pathogens, she did not want to give up Darien. She knew that what she was about to do was against everything that her mother had warned her about. But she loves Darien and that's all she kept holding on to.

As the elevator reached to ground level, Serena quickly brushed her dress with her hands and at the thought of seeing Darien again just made her face lit up of joy. She hurried to the reception area very anxious to see Darien again. In the lobby there were several tourist waiting for the bust to arrive.

She scanned around the lobby and as she started to head toward the main entrance, she noticed this ocean blue eyes staring at her. She smiled at the sight of Darien, smiling at her and just waiting patiently. She couldn't help but have this big smile on her face as she approached him.

"Senorita, you look beautiful." He whispered softly on her ear. This made her shiver a bit.

"Thank you." She answered, not knowing how to respond.

They were so indulged in each other that they did not notice how people were looking at them and envying how perfect they look.

"Shall we," he asked handing his hands for her to hold on.

"Yes we shall."

They walked off to his car in silence and both feeling a tinge of nervousness. He opened the door for her and as she slipped inside, neither knew what was to say.

After 10 minutes of driving, Serena knew she had to break the silence. She glanced toward his direction and was about to open her mouth but stopped for she couldn't think of anything smart to say. So she just smiled and returned to staring at the scenery.

"Um," he started, "I hope that you will like the foods that I prepared."

"I love foods and for sure I will love it."

"You don't have to like it, just be honest."

"Oh, don't worry, I will be honest," she laughed, "I'm quite blunt so, don't worry about that."

He just smiled at her response. Awkward silence.

"Um, Darien…" she started.

"Yes?"

"Where did you go for those three weeks?"

"Well, I would love to tell you, but right now is not the right time. Hopefully you can wait and I will soon reveal it."

"Of course."

"Alright Senorita, we are here."

Serena watched him park the car and when they came to a stop, she opened her door and was amazed of the sight.

They headed up toward a hill and the house that he lived in was a costumed house of Spain. Flowers surrounded it and the house itself was lighted up to show off its beauty. It was a villa house that had a unique built of architecture to it. But what was more beautiful than the house was the scenery. The house overlooked the beach and tonight, the moon's beauty was spread throughout the ocean. It was sparkling and shinning down on them.

Serena stared at the sight and all the nervousness that she was feeling left her body. All she could concentrate on was how beautiful the moon was.

"Senorita, shall we." He interrupted her thoughts.

"Oh, sorry." She answered while heading toward Darien.  
"Its beautiful here." She complimented.

"Yes it is." He answered, never taking his eyes off her.

This made her blush, and both headed inside.

Inside the house, it was decorated with taste and character. It was clean and every furniture seemed expensive. It made Serena's eyes bulge out of excitement and curiosity.

"Wow, are you sure you need to work at the hotel?" she asked with a little laugh.

He didn't answer rather he laughed a bit and guided her toward his kitchen.

In the kitchen, Serena was surprised with a table nicely decorated with candles and red rose's petal everywhere. She couldn't help but gawk at the pretty sight. This is exactly the expression that Darien wanted from her. She looked so innocent from his view and all he wanted was kiss her everywhere.

He didn't keep that in this mind for long, for he went around her back and wrapped his arms around her tiny waist.

"I have missed you Senorita." He whispered.

She just responded with a little giggle.

He started nibbling on her neck and this gave her an electric shot everywhere her body.

She let him nibbled on her neck for a bit and she encircled her arms around his neck. She felt very hot everywhere and all she could think about was kissing his sweet, soft lips. Just as she thought, she turned herself toward him and encircled both arms around his neck and looked deep in his eyes. He looked so serious and she couldn't help but just smile. He looked so handsome and all she could think about was how lucky she was to have him in her life.

She tiptoed and reached up to make her lips touch his. At first it was soft but he was very impatient for he wanted her so much, so he helped her by lowering his head more and crushing his lips to her even deeper.

She was melting under his arms and he felt how weak she was getting so he wrapped both arms around her and encircled them tighter. The kiss lasted for more than minutes until they both needed air.

The kiss was just so enticing that all they both could think about was making love. They both seemed to have read what the other was thinking and before he proceeded toward his bedroom he whispered, "Are you sure?"

She smiled at him and answered, "I have never been so sure."

And with that answer, he carried her off her feet and walked up to his room.

When he reached his bedroom, he lowered her slowly in his bed but was not separated for their lips were securely attached to each other. The make out session was so very heated that neither noticed how their clothes were just flying off from them.

Darien tried to control himself; for he knew this was her first time, but the heat and the undying beauty in front of him was not making it easy. He wanted this to be special for him and especially for her but he just couldn't help himself. As he lay on top of her inside his duvet, he stopped kissing her and looked down with a serious face.

"Last chance Senorita," he said, trying to catch his breath, "we don't have to do this if you don't want to. I will be okay with it and I will wait."

She blushed and she knew that everything inside her was saying yes.

"I am ready, and I want to give it to you."

He smiled and bent down to give her a soft, slow kiss. At the same time, he slowly placed himself between her legs and as he looked on to her, he slowly slides himself in her. She gasped and took a deep breath for it did hurt.

"I'm sorry Senorita," he whispered. " Should I?"

She just nodded. At first, the few thrust were uncomfortable, but as the rhythm was set, she was crying out for more and joy. She glided with him and couldn't stop herself from crying out for joy.

He loved hearing her moan as he thrust harder and faster. This lovemaking was different from the others and he could feel it. He felt this one deeper in a sense, where he deeply cared for this woman.

He kissed her and smiled at the sight of her moaning as he thrust deeper.

When they both cried out for ecstasy, he poured into her and both were sweating from pure heat ness of their lovemaking. He lay on top of her both trying to catch their breath.

"WOW" she whispered.

He chuckled and kissed her.

Half an hour passed…

They just laid on the bed, their arms wrapped around each other. The window was open and fresh air was coming in and cooling down their skins.

"I am hungry." Serena said breaking the silence.

"I am too Senorita."

As he said that, he got up and went to his walk in closet and brought out two bathrobes. He handed the other one to Serena and as she was putting on her robe, he playfully opened it again and kissed her on the belly. She laughed and she playfully pushed him.

Once settled, they headed toward his kitchen. She settled on the chair and waited for him to serve her. She was not allowed to help for he was serving her as he promised.

As all the meals were placed on the table, he settled beside her and both enjoyed a heart, warming meal. It was a worthwhile meal for both worked up on it.

They were enjoying each other's company while enjoying the food and there was not a single awkward moment.

They were so caught up on each other that neither thought about how they did not use any protection.

* * *

_A/N: AHH I will be finishing this story and I have written several chapters already but I need your feedbacks and what you think it's going to happen. LOLZ… _

_next chapters will be:_

_fooling around(lots of sex scenes…….. so WARNING)_

_parents trouble_

_+and more_


	8. Chapter 8

**Senorita 8  
**

It was nearly 5 in the morning when she tiptoed inside her hotel room. Her parents were still asleep, but as she crept insider her room, and trying to not make a sound she was startled at the sight of Mina sitting on top of bed wide open, staring right at her.

"Bus…ted." Mina whispered.

"Okay, before you get mad, I swear it was the best thing ever." She answered, walking toward her friend making a puppy face.

After a few minutes of just staring at her friend, contemplating to either forgive her or not, she then just decided to let everything go and just jump up to giver her friend a hug.

"I just hope you are sure." She whispered.

"I am Min, I love him."

"Oh dear, what about your parents?"

"I think I have to tell them, but not yet."

"You must be tired, get your beauty sleep, but not before you tell me details."

"Min, that's personal," she jokingly pushed her friend, "but I can say, he is goooooood."

Both girls went to whisper giggle fest.

* * *

At the hotel manager office, Darien also tried to creep inside, but didn't know why he was doing it so, nor noticed he was doing it. As he entered, he did not realize Andrew staring at him from his desk. 

"Well, you are up early?"Andrew greeted.

"Drew," nervously laughed, "what are you doing here?"

"Well, you see my friend, I seem to do a lot of managerial things nowadays." At first he looked so serious but as Darien looked at him with a playing puppy face, he lightened up and just shook his head.

"Drew, you know you have to do this sooner or later, and you know I will be out of here soon."

"Dar, I know, but I…" he stopped and just stared at his friend, "It will be hard not having you here. We grew up together man, we have been together since, birth practically."

Darien stared at his friend not knowing what to say because he felt the same. He knew that he had to take his responsibilities but Andrew has been with him for everything. He was always around him and they never spent more than a month away from each other and just the thought of not seeing him everyday, it felt like he was losing a brother, which technically he was.

Silence fell between the friends who were both in deep thought.

But that thought soon disrupted with a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Andrew shouted.

"Drew, its me, Beryl." The voice answered on the other side of the door.

Darien got up so fast and went behind Andrew.

"Get rid of her. I don't want to see her at all, please Drew." He whispered, pushing his friend toward the door. He got himself under the table, hoping that she would just leave without a fight.

"Beryl," Andrew greeted as he peered on the slightly opened door, "you are up early. Why?"

"I couldn't sleep and guess what? I just saw Darien driving this blonde chick at the hotel. I went around looking for him and this is the last place I have not looked at." She answered, trying to open the door.

"Actually, you just missed him." He answered opening the door a bit wider.

"But his car is still here. Who is that girl? You must know."

"Beryl, I think you should really take my advice and forget about him." He stated, crossing his arms across his chest, letting the door go.

Beryl however took this opportunity to look around the office before taking a seat where Darien sat before.

"I just don't understand. I love him and I just can't forget him or let him go. I need him." She started, looking at Andrew standing beside the door leaning at the wall. Her eyes were staring to tear.

"But I think he made it clear Beryl that he does not feel that anymore. You should really look for someone else."

"I think, he just need to see me again and fall inlove with me again."

"I really think you should let go Beryl. He is really into that girl that you saw him with."

"Well I need to hear it from him," she said wiping an invisible tear, "so, no I will not give up yet."

With that she stood up and left the office.

Andrew just shook his head and shrugs his shoulder as he closed the door and locked it.

"Thanks man." Darien said getting up from under the table.

"You should really talk to her Dar, you heard her."

"I know."

"Look man, I am just going to get some rest and then come back for a night shift okay." He said as he taps his friends' shoulder and headed toward the door.

"Oh, Dar, I hope Serena is the last one. She is too nice Darien."

"No worry my friend, she is the one." With a quick smile, he closed the door behind him and Andrew went back to doing his managerial stuff still shaking his head.

* * *

It was seven o'clock when she finally woke up and got dressed. She ordered some foods and after making herself feel and look pretty she wanted to be in a place where she could get away from the guilt feeling radiating towards her parents. So she headed down to where the rose area was and just sat on the bench thinking of the wonderful memory that she has made with Darien. 

She was so deep in thought that she did not even notice Darien walking toward her.

"Senorita," he said in a low voice, and waited for a response.

"Darien," she answered looking up at him.

When he saw her smile, he then presented her a single red rose, full in bloom.

"Oh," she said with a big sigh, "that's so beautiful."

"I know," he answered, never taking his eyes off her.

"You seem to be in deep thought," he stated, taking a seat beside her, "are you okay."

"I am now," she answered leaning her head to his shoulder. He then wrapped his arms around her and gave her a kiss on her forehead.

"Senorita, I have something to admit," he started. She raised her head so she could see his eyes, and waited for him to confess.

"I am at the gamble of my heart. I have been with a lot of girls, but Senorita, I will finally settle down, if you feel the same."

She stared at him and not know what to say. She thought about it and she couldn't believe her ears. So she just smiled back at him and encircled her arms around his neck and plunge her lips to his. This turned to a heated sweet kiss escape.

As the kissing ceased, she hugged him tightly around his neck and whispered, "I am so happy to hear that, for my worries just disappears. Of course, I feel the same."

The couple just sat in the middle of the rose garden holding each other, neither wanting to let go.

* * *

The next two weeks before it would be three weeks before they have to confront her parents, and before she leaves, they decided to make the best of their time together. This included fooling around, anywhere and anytime. The excitement of getting caught was so thrilling for both that neither cared. 

Darien also had the lucky chances of avoiding Beryl, but Beryl however was no fool.

The couple basically could not have counted the places where they had a quickie or where they just sneaked in to feel each other. The secrecy made them both hornier than ever and all positions were tried. Neither of them however questioned about contraceptive.

One afternoon however, after taking a dip at the ocean, Serena purposely wore a skimpy bikini and although she put on a white mini skirt the sight of her was just so enticing that all the guys couldn't help but stare at her. She went into the lobby and passed by the bar area, where Darien decided to work that day which she clearly knew. Darien just like the other guys were mesmerized at the sight and almost dropped the cocktail that he made for a customer. He watched her and she knew he was watching so she glanced back to where he was and just gave him a malicious smile.

Neither noticed Beryl entering the lobby and was seeing all this from far. Instead of interrupting, her mind was working over time and just took out her camera for she just came up with a plan.

When Serena was out of sight, Darien told one of his coworkers that he was off for the day and that he will call someone else to replace him and left his coworker by himself.

He looked around first before following the trail of his love.

The wet slippers trail, directed him to the rose garden, far from the crowd and a perfect place to have some fun. The place could be locked up too.

As he entered, he saw his beauty sitting on the bench, looking perfect, and patiently waiting for him.

As he locked the door, Beryl had to find an open or a window not covered with plants, and after a few minutes of moving around, she found a perfect place to take her pictures.

Inside the rose garden, Darien lifted Serena off the bench and sat himself down while Serena climbed on top of him facing him. After a few minutes of kissing, he finally worked on his mouth down and trailed her neck to collar bone and finally her breast. She was arched back and holding on to the railing of the bench. The heat was too much for them to handle and both wanted to feel each other that Serena lifted her self up abit and undo his zippers and let his hard manhood out. She then climbed on top and glided herself up and down. But he wanted to thrust deep inside her so, she held on the bench behind him and he did all the work. She just held herself in place and let him thrust hard and harder inside her. He didn't mind the work for he wanted to please her. She was moaning so loud that she had to burry her face on his should for she did not want anyone to hear. She was half dressed still and that made Darien even hornier.

Beryl was watching the whole show the whole time. She took pictures at the side angle, for it was the only sight she could find. She heard her moan and saw his precious Darien enjoying every minute of it. She didn't want to watch it all but she couldn't seem to take her eyes out of Darien and the hatred for Serena. As she watched them release, she couldn't wait to develop the pictures and continue with her plan.

She left the couple still on each other's arm feeling sick to her stomach. She then hurried to the nearest picture shop to develop the pictures.

As she waited for the pictures she made a few phone calls to complete her plan, and as her plans were put in place, the pictures were then ready in an hour.

She looked at the pictures and was a bit disappointed at how bad of a cameraperson she was. But it was enough to show what Serena and Darien were doing. Her smile was so devilish that the store person was even scared.

She walked back to the hotel and went to the room where old couples where playing poker. She glided toward the nicest table and approached a lady with a blonde hair and light blue eyes.

"Excuse me Mrs. Kensington?" she said, "I am sorry to interrupt but may I speak to you for a second please."

"Um, sure and you are?" Serena's mother answered, getting up from her chair and followed Beryl to an empty table.

"Well, I prefer to be anonymous, but I think you should really see this?"

Beryl answered, handing the pictures to Mrs. Kensington. She then left before Mrs. Kensington could turn the pictures and see the content.

She walked with confidant and a devilish smile still on her face.

* * *

A/n: sorry for a very long chapter...what do you guys want to see the next chapter is going to be?????? 

Please Review…much appreciated….


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: ahh this chapter is finally done.. I thought I would never get it done. I don't really know how this will end, but I have some few ideas… sorry if this chapter is too long… anywho… __**please REVIEW** before I post chapter 10 lolz… it will get more interesting.. but I love reading reviews so Plz REVIEW first.. thanks to all_…

* * *

**Senorita 9**

09:00pm

_The plan is going well. _ She thought as she was putting the last plan in place. She arranged the flowers several times and checked her watch to see if everything was in place and that she had enough time to make herself pretty.

She looked around and saw how the place looked almost close to perfect. All she needed now to make it more perfect was he.

_I hope this is not too much._ She didn't want to go overboard but she couldn't help it when it comes to him. _Flower petals on the bed and all over the floor are not too much. I mean, he loves red roses right, and candles everywhere just makes it complete. _She smiled at herself in front of the big mirror that faced the foot of the bed. She saw this woman who was eagerly waiting for her lover. She didn't mind waiting, for she was all alone in the big place anyway. She decided to tell all the workers to take the night off and had to persuade them by telling them that he told her to tell them.

_Almost time, he will be home soon._ She thought and checked her make up one more time, before positioning herself on the bed.

* * *

08:30pm 

"Senorita, you go ahead and get some rest." He commanded in a sweet voice and kissed her forehead before lifting her up from his chest.

They decided that tonight was going to be a relaxing night. After their sweet escapade earlier in the afternoon, Serena waited for him at the beach. She sat there reminiscing the last couple of month that passed by. She felt like she has grown up and that she was a different person that came out of the limo, two and a half month ago. She did not expect to fall in love and she certainly did not plan in telling her parents. But she knew she had to.

"Hmmmm…" she groaned, and looked up to see he dark, ocean blue eyes looking down at her. She gave her best puppy face but she knew he was not buying it.

"No Senorita, you had a busy, tiring day. You should get some rest before we tell your parents okay."

"I know, I know." She said accompanied with a big sigh. She knew he was right and she did need the rest before breaking the news to her parents.

"Shall we then?" he whispered, before nibbling on her ear, which has sent an electric shiver all over her body.

After a few nibble, she pulled him off from his sitting position and shook out the sand from her flip-flops.

Without a word, he put his hands around her waist and headed back to the hotel. This time neither cared if people saw them. They walked in silence.

After a peck of kiss goodbye she watched him go and disappear around the bush before going up to her hotel.

* * *

08:45pm 

Darien waved goodbye to Serena and was proceeding back to his car when he heard his name being called. He looked side to side but didn't see anyone trying to catch his attention but when he heard his name again, he looked back and saw Andrew running toward him.

"Hey dude." He greeted.

"Darien, why is your cell off?" Andrew answered, trying to catch his breath.

"Why?" he smiled and giving him a wink, "you miss me that much?"

"Haha…" with a deep breath taken, he continued, "I was just wondering if we could have dinner tomorrow night to talk about expanding the hotel. Remember we were talking about it earlier this year?"

"Drew, you know this hotel is yours, and I say you make the final decision. I was actually thinking, you need to get a new partner because, I will not be here that much longer."

"Lets go seat there shall we?" Andrew said looking odd to his friend and leading him to the nearest bench.

"Dare, I will always ask your opinion and your decision, even though it is mine as you say. I don't know if I can handle a different partner. Can you not do both? I mean, be a decision maker and still be King?"

"Drew, you are really making it hard for me you know that right?"

"But I…"

Silence fell between the two friends. Both looked elsewhere thinking how one might start the conversation again.

* * *

08:45pm 

She stood there looking after him until he disappeared around the bush. She was waiting for the elevator when a young couple joined her. She couldn't help but smile at the sight. In the elevator, she was all smiles and could not help but radiate it to everyone. The thought of her relationship with Darien was all she could think about.

The thought of telling her parents about her relationship was making her palm sweaty and her heart pound a little more than usual.

"Excuse me miss, its your stop." The young couple said, interrupting her thought. She was so deep in thought that even the bell of the elevator did not disrupt her.

She looked at the couple, took a deep breath and just smiled. "Thank you."

As she stepped outside the elevator, she was feeling nervous and she did not know why. But she just brushed all her feelings aside and continued toward her hotel room.

As she fumbled with her keys, she heard someone trying to open it at the same time on the other side of the door. Before she could turn the keys the door swung open, and there stood her father with his head bowed opening the door for her.

Breathing heavily she contemplated if she should go inside or if she even have the energy to move her feet. She felt the contaminated air that was surrounding the room.

"Come in young lady." Her father said, interrupting her thoughts.

With a deep breath, she carried her heavy feet inside the house and saw her mother sitting on the sofa facing the window with her arm crossed on her breast.

"Umm… mom…" she staggered, "Is there something wrong?" she asked and swallowed really hard. It was so hard that the saliva that she swallowed felt like it got stuck on her throat.

Her mother slowly turned her face toward her and gave her daughter the coldest look that Serena has ever seen. She stood up and slowly walked toward her daughter. As Serena looked at her mother approach her she noticed that her knees were not bending rather she walked in a very straight line.

She stopped in front of her daughter and just like a slow motion, Serena did not notice her mothers arm rising to her face level.

_**SLAP**_!

Serena just looked at her mother and did not expect her mother to slap her as hard as she did.

The slap was so hard that Mina heard it from their bedroom and came out to see what was happening. Serena stood there, tears streaming down her face and touching her burning cheek. The sting of the slap was so sour that she did not dare look at her mother. As she was just recovering from the slap, her mother slapped her other cheek and with both hand she grabbed a full grip of her daughter's hair and twirled her around until Serena was thrown to the floor.

"SERENA…" was all you can hear inside the hotel room and that voiced was coming from Mina. She running over to where Serena was but was stopped by Serena's father.

"You despicable child. Have you not thought of us at all?" her mother's voice was harsh and very hoarse. "I told you to not to do anything that would disappoint us and embarrassed us, and what did you do?"

Serena finally raised her face toward her mother and had question all over her face.

"What you don't know?" her mother continued, "Look, look, I have someone give me these." The pictures that Beryl gave to her mother was thrown toward her. Some hit her face but she did not notice the pain of the edges hitting her face, for her pain inside was so much more.

Serena fumbled about and looked at the pictures that have been thrown toward her. She gaped in awe in sight of each picture. She covered her mouth and tried to contain her sobbing but was losing helplessly.

"You foolish girl. What are we to do to you? How long has this been going on?" her mother was pacing in front of her and she did not know whether she needed to answer her or just stay quiet.

She continued to stare at the pictures and shuddered by the sound of her mother.

"Answer me!"

This made her nerve jump up.

"I…I…"

"What you can't talk anymore. Coz' you surely can use your mouth elsewhere."

"Mother…"

"Don't you mother me!" she breathed in deep, "you are a disgrace to me and your father. I can never consider you again as my daughter. You are despicable to this family."

Serena slowly got up from her position and tried to stop her wobbly legs from breaking her down again. "I love him and he…"

"LOVE!" her mother screamed. "You are toooooo young to know what love is. And you love him you say. HE IS A BUSBOY SERENA!"

"But mom…"

"Don't you but mom me. He is trash and lower than trash. I told you never to associate with them. DO you not listen?"

Serena's tears were like waterfalls for it does not stop falling from her eyes. She tried to contain them but it does not seem to want to stop. She is trying to be strong and all she could think of was going to Darien and being held by him.

After a few moments of silence, her mother started off again, "I have thought hard or rather, we have thought hard for this and it is best that you will go live with your aunt in Japan. You will stay there until you will learn your place young lady. I do not want to acknowledge you as my daughter and you will not be going there as a vacationer, rather, you will be there to work. Do you hear me?"

"I WILL NOT GO!" she answered in a low tone, with teeth grinding.

"I am sorry, but you have not choice of the matter. We are still your guardians and you will obey. Pack now, you will leave tonight."

"No, no, no. Darien loves me and he will not let this happen."

Her mother laughed loud and hard. After a few laugh, her faced turned sour once more.

"My dear, he will never be able to take care of you. What, you will live in a crummy place?"

"I will not go, I will not go…"Serena chinned, and ran out of the door.

Before her father could grab her, she was far too fast for him and got out before she could be stopped.

"Let her be. She will be back." Her mother said, without a worry on her voice. "Mina my dear, we are leaving tonight, please go pack and pack Serena's too. We will be stopping to drop her off first."

Mina just nodded but before she could close the door behind her, "OH Mina my dear, you are the only one that knows where Serena will be and I am asking you to say nothing to anyone. If anyone asks, tell him or her that she is in boarding school. If this leaks, I know where to find you and your parents."

"Yes, Mrs. Kensington."

It was 0900pm.

* * *

She ran out of the hotel room and headed toward the elevator. Much to her scare, she decided to take the staircase so that if they decided to go after her, she would still be in the lead. 

She sobbed as she ran down the staircase and all she could think of was being with Darien.

_I refuse to go to Japan. I refuse to. They cannot force me._ Her thoughts rumbled on. Her face was a mess; her waterproof mascara was now a not so waterproof for it was running down her face. If anyone were to see her now, they would be wondering if she was harassed or worse, raped.

As she descended the stairs as if it was flat surface, she finally reached the exit door. As she got out of the door, a cool breeze brush over her and she breathed in as much of the cold air as she could. Her mind was frazzled but one thing was not and that was Darien.

Not thinking enough, she ran toward the street and waved her hand up furiously to catch a taxi. Not waiting long, a taxi stopped by her and she got in so fast before the taxi could come to full stop.

"Um… to um.." she couldn't remember the name of the street that Darien lived in and the taxi driver waited patiently.

"Mam, where you goin?"

"Umm… the house is at a hill and it is big. I don't know."

"Do you know the person's name?"

"Yes, it's a person that works in this hotel, his name is Darien, and I don't know the last name."

"Oh, yes, Darien. I know him."

"Really, but there could be a lot of guys name Darien here."

"No, no, no. You see, you told me he lives up the hill and only rich people live there. My daughter is a maid in his house he is very generous. He is the only Darien that lives there. Its good you got me as a taxi driver, I know where he lives."

"Thank you." Was all that Serena could answer.

_What are the odds of this? _She thought as the driver finally started to drive.

The drive to Darien's house was a blur to Serena. She just remembered looking outside seeing all the lights that they passed. To Serena, the lights seemed to be dancing all together and all she could think of, was Darien. She needed to be comforted and tell him to stop her parents from sending her away. She needed to be freed.

She clutched her bag that has not left her arm even after being swirled by her mom. As the driver drove, Serena soon realized her surroundings when there were passed the city lights. She opened the window and let the cool breeze in to cool her burning self. She has so much hatred that she needed the cool breeze to cool her down.

She closed her eyes and just imagined the cold wind going in and out of her. She forced herself to forget about her parents and their plans and just think of her breathing pattern.

_Breath in, breath out. Breath in, breathe out. Breathe in, breathe out. _She was so lost in her thoughts that she did not even notice that the taxi has come to complete stop.

The taxi driver contemplated to either wake her up or just let her rest for a bit before doing so. He waited, thinking maybe she will come to reality again, but after a few minutes of waiting, "Miss, we are here." He finally said, almost in a whisper but loud enough for Serena to hear.

After hearing the taxi driver's voice she has come back to reality and opened her eyes very slowly. With the last deep breath in, she looked at the taxi driver and smiled. "Thank you so much."

She gave him the amount of how much she owed and a bit more for tip.

"Miss this is too…"the driver started, but was cut off when Serena said, "No, keep it please."

She closed the car door and just stood in front of Darien's house, just looking at the front door. She looked around before deciding to go in, and saw that his car was parked at the side.

_Ahhh, good you are home._ She thought proceeding toward the door to ring the bell. Before she could press the bell she noticed that the door was open. The door was not locked properly and the only thought that ran through her head was, what if there was a bulgur and Darien was hurt.

Not much thought, she pushed the door open and ran to the kitchen first. Nothing was touched and the kitchen, living room and family room were just as tidy as she has last seen it.

_That's funny, why was the door opened then._ She thought. As she walked about, she heard some footstep coming from the floor above her. Curiosity hit her and her feet led her up the stairs. Not making much footstep noise, she listened to which room the sound of the footstep were coming from.

As she got to the top of the staircase, she stopped and listened again. This time she was sure that the noises were coming from Darien's bedroom. She listened outside the door but she didn't hear any human voices. After a few seconds of listening she decided to open the door but as she was about to turn the know she heard a quick thud of footstep and this made her just push the door open due to worrying that something bad is happening to Darien.

As she stood in the middle of the doorframe, the door opened ajar, she saw her worst nightmare.

There stood Darien holding a red head girl and to make matter worse kissing.

Due to the cloudiness of her tears, she did not see who the girl really was but all she could input in her brain was, he was holding her and he was kissing her.

The couple in embrace both looked at Serena standing there and neither made an attempt to move toward her. Both were in shocked, especially Darien.

Darien saw Serena standing there, tears dripping down her face and after feeling the shock, his first instinct was push Beryl aside, but Beryl's grip of him was too tight.

Before he could free himself from Beryl's tight hug, Serena was already downstairs, and taking his car keys from the car keys holder downstairs, beside the main door and heading to his car. He ran after her and caught up to her when she started the ignition.

He called out her name several time but all she could hear was nothing.

She reversed the car and did not care if he was standing very close to the car. He moved out of the way just in time before he could get ran over.

In an instinct he went to get his other car keys and jumped on his other car, in pursue to follow her. But as he was about to start the ignition, his phone rang.

He hesitated to pick up the phone but when he did and heard the voice on the other side of the phone it made him stop whatever he was doing and stare in space.

* * *

_**on the next chapter how darien got to his place and his interaction with beryl will be explained... i just thought i needed to updat lolz... happy reading and dont forget to REVIEW **_


End file.
